fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Declaration of War
Black And White Amon peacefully rested his head against the the sofa, relaxing his muscles, as he noticed Jack sitting next to him. It has been 6 days since Lamia was arrested, and Jack still wore her lab coat on, wearing nothing else under "Do you intend on wearing anything anytime soon?" Being blind as he is, Amon was still uncomfortable with the situation, especially Beast, and infront of his daughter. "No. I have no need to concern myself with skin exposure or how it affects me or my surrounding" Her tone was still so stoic and emotionless, it felt as if Amon was talking to a brick wall...that talked back. "Atleast button the coat, jeez..." Amon sighed, resting his head against his hand, as Nyx was looking out the window. "Hey, Amon..." Nyx called out to Amon, sounding worried "Do...do you have any armored friends...?" Nyx asked Amon. Of course, Amon had no other friends other than Lamia, so this was clearly wrong. He teleported next to Nyx, and looked through the window, for Beast to see. "So...what is it Beast?" Amon asked his other half, whose tone was shaking "It...it's John" In an instant, after saying that name, Amon teleported outside the house, inches before touching the Jutsu Shiki barrier set up around the hotel, and summoned a sword in his left hand, putting it against John Deschain's, the White Knight's, neck, stopping his hand which was about to touch the barrier. "Why are you here?!" Amon shouted at the Knight, who had someone else with him, a woman clad in black armor, who had short blonde hair tied, with cold yellow eyes, her pitch black armor was menacing indeed. "So...what she sad was true" John said, sounding unfazed by Amon's threat and sword to his neck. "She? Who are you talking about? Tell me!" Amon began losing patience, he knew what John could do with that armor, he knew that if he touched the barrier, he could negate it, and leave the hotel vulnerable to attacks. He couldn't allow that, he promised Lamia to take care of everything, he will not break another promise. "John, why are you chit chatting with that man?" The woman clad in black armor said, her tone was cold and calm, barely even bothering to look at Amon, instead focusing her sights on the hotel, her target. "It's the man who took my hand, Joan" John replied to the woman, Joan Arc, sounding as if he is having a casual conversation, with nothing of note to worry about. Amon grunted, not knowing what to do, and with one arm no less. If he attacked either one of them, he'd be wide open for an attack, but if he attacked Joan, John would negate the barrier and it would all be for naught, but he knew nothing about Joan, nor how strong she is. But...it was the best course of action at the moment. "So...will you stand there all da-...?" John was cut off as Amon attempted to cut his throat, but the blade broke upon impact with his armor, and in an instant, without delay, Amon released the sword in his hand, rushed through the barrier, and grabbed John by his face, or helmet to be accurate, smashing it into the ground, and with all his strength, lifting him upwards and throwing him a safe distance from the barrier. John managed to land safely on his feet, as Joan turned to Amon, about to unsheathe her sword "Halt!" John shouted, stopping Joan dead in her tracks "He is mine...I must repay him for that missing hand...though...it seems someone already did so for me" John said, clearly still holding a grudge against Amon for taking his hand. "Your hand...I haven't noticed...how...how do you...?" "Still have it? That is classified information for the Council only. Scum such as you shouldn't know a thing about it" John replied with a stern and harsh tone. Lily and Nyx watched through the windows how everything began to unfold, while Jack sat at the sofa, unconcerned with the entire situation "Is papa gonna be okay?" Lily asked Nyx, who looked at the little girl with a doubtful expression. She didn't know if Amon could handle two enemies all alone, he was clearly at a disadvantage, especially with one arm, but even so, she couldn't say that to a little girl. Nyx took a deep breath and forced a smile "Nah, you're dad's gonna be A-okay! No worries!" Nyx said, clearly, that was a lie, but she couldn't admit the truth to a child...she couldn't possibly do that. Amon summoned a sword in his hand once more, as John simply walked towards the blind man, clenching his hand into a fist, before charging at him. Amon threw his sword at John, who didn't even need to blcok it as it bounced off his armor without leaving a scratch, as Amon summoned a large broadsword in his one hand "Remember this fella?" Amon said, taunting John. Amon, with one arm, picked up the broadsword, and swung it at John as he got closer, timing it correctly, hitting John, yet, unlike the last time, the broadsword shattered to many pieces, as John punched Amon in the stomach, causing the bandages covering his mouth to become red with his coughed blood, as he grabbed Amon's shoulder, making sure not to send him flying, and keep him close. "This time. I am much stronger than before" John said, getting a hold of Amon's shoulder, delivering another punch to his stomach, which Amon could not react to on time, due to not seeing the punch and Beast not warning him on time. "Papa!" Lily shouted, as she saw her father recieve a punch to his stomach, however, John continued, punching Amon repeatedly in the stomach, while keeping a hold of him as to not let go or send him flying, with each punch being harder than the last, until Amon evantually blocked John's punch with his hand, grabbing it, and gripping John's fist. "You...really need to improvise beyond punches" Amon said, in a somewhat mocking tone, headbutting the knight, making him let go of Amon, as Amon cluthces his stomach, bleeding from his mouth and forehead. "Hmph, you need to look at yourself. You're condition isn't any better. What do you expect to do? With one arm no le-...?" John was suddenly cut off, as Amon teleported behind him, grabbing his head from behind, while facing the opposite direction John did. "I intend on doing whatever I can" Amon gripped John's helmet, and with all his strength, breaking the ground he stood on, lifted John up from the ground, above Amon's head, and smashed him face first into the ground, causing a small crater as a result. John tried to get up, but was stomped back into the ground by Amon "Don't you even try" Amon said, sounding much harsher and even outright villainous, as he turned to see Joan who was calmly standing in the same spot, having watched the entire thing unfold before her. "Don't think this is over yet" John said, grabbing Amon's leg, and pulling, causing Amon to trip, and due to the magic negation, could not teleport to escape or summon weapons to his aid. John grabbed Amon's face, pressing it against the ground. "I will kill you. My orders are to take the blue haired girl, but they did not say I couldn't kill you" John raised his hand upwards, clenching it into a fist, preparing to punch and break Amon's skull. Delivering the punch, Amon blocked it with his hand, and stopped it just as it was about to hit his face, and began to pull it back up. "John, stop wasting your time with him, and let's go" Joan said, sounding irritated but still keeping a stern expression. "In a moment" John replied, as he raised his other hand, while Amon struggles with his current one, clenching it into a fist "Now...die like the rest of you scum" John declared, delivering another punch, this time, Amon took the punch head on, literally, yet was perfectly fine, but was bleeding heavily from his forehead. "Huh...I thought that would kill you...another should do the tri-..." "Nope!" Amon said, cutting off John as he pulled his other fist he was struggling with to the side, immediately delivering a punch to John, getting him off of him as he stood back up. "Goddammit!" Nyx said, walking outside, as she shadows gathered around her, as she got nearer to Joan, who simply turned around as if nothing of importance was happening. "A God Slayer...hmph" Joan muttered, turning around, and grabbing her swords hilt as Nyx got closer to her "Please, do die". "Joan! Don-....!" John shouted to Joan, who in a blink of an eye, unsheathed her sword, delivering a powerful pitch black energy slash, that cut cleanly through the barrier, and through Nyx. Fortunately, Nyx's shadows protected her, yet nevertheless, she had a large slash on her chest, and was bleeding, albeit not heavily, but remained put as she turned around, to see the hotel is now cut in half, the upper roof falling and crashing into the ground, as Lily shouted in fear, as the barriers restored themselves. "Hmph...I went too far..." Joan said, sounding disinterested even in her own actions, as Nyx fell on her knees from sheer fear of this woman. If she continued any further, she would...die. "I'm....I'm sorry, Amon..." Nyx said, tears falling from her eyes due to the fear of dying that struck her. "Nyx! Get back inside!" Amon shouted to Nyx, as Joan turned towards him "Leave this to me! Just don't go outside!" Nyx did as Amon said, running back into the house, but stil felt guilt in her stomach despite that. "Do you really think you can take on us both?" Joan said, walking towards Amon as dark energy began gathering around her sheathed sword "With one arm, you're making a fool of us, if you had the other, I'd consider you a challenge" Her tone was mocking, even though her stoic face didn't match that. "...I can take you both on" Amon said, summoning a sword in his hand, and taking a familiar stance, with his sword pointing towards Joan "It won't be as effective with one arm but...it's better than nothing" Amon thought to himself. "Joan, stop. He is m-..." "Enough John. You're taking too long. Let me try" Joan cut off John, as she charged at Amon, her sword coated in dark energy, swinging it at him. Amon attempted to block her sword, yet his sword broke, as he felt a gushing feeling in his chest. He looked down, seeing a massive slash on his chest, as his white shirt was being coloured red with his own blood "Ugh..!" Amon coughed blood, openning his bandages to allow it to fall on the ground, as he covered his face once more, looking at Joan, whose blade was now covered with his blood. Joan pointed her sword at Amon "Give up?" Joan asked Amon, as Amon charged at her, teleporting right infront of her, rising upwards, prepare to deliver an uppercut. However, Joan, with ease, clutched Amon's stomach and with her gauntlet's sharp claws, began piercing into his flesh, causing him to bleed, as the punch connected to her chin, but she barely appeared affected by this. "Da-...Damn....it..." Amon said to himself, grabbing Joan's arm and trying to push her off. "You're weak, pitiful and simply sad to look at" Joan said, mocking Amon "Why even try? Look at you, you're practically a dead man". Suddenly, Amon grabbed Joan's face, beginning to tightly grip it, showing desire to simply crush her skull "Shut up....who...who do you think you are...? Do you even know me...? Huh? Do you know...how much this house...means...to..." Amon coughed blood, being unable to finish. "Know you? Yes. Amon, the Blind Ghost, the assassin who murdered over a 100 people, and for what? Money? Pitiful, pathetic, and full of scum" Joan said, kicking Amon in the stomach, while keeping her claws in his stomach, causing massive pain to him "You have every reason to die, and no reason to live". "Shut up! You do not know me! You don't get to say if I have a reason to live or not! I do! And that's why I'm still opposing you, both of you!" Amon snapped, as Lily was pulled away from the window by Nyx, not wanting her to see any more than this. "I...have a reason to live...no...I have multiple...before, almost a few months ago...I had only one...now...I have more" Amon declared, releasing Joan's face and losing consciousness, as Joan released him, allowing him to fall to the ground. "Hmph. Patheti-..." As Joan turned, she was cut off, as Amon teleported infront of her, preparing a punch. She was defenseless, her guard was down, and was wide open for attack, if Amon could atleast take her out, he could use her sword, it seemed durable enough "You...trickster" Joan said, surprised. "Let me show you...." Amon delivering a punch towards Joan with all his might "Why you do not fuck with my family" His punch connected to Joan face, and with all his strength put into it, caused a shockwave to erupt from the air pressure carried with his fist, sending Joan tumbling across the ground, actually appearing to have done damage to her. Jack suddenly moved, turning her head and looking outside the window "...." She still said nothing, but was apparantly attracted by what Amon has just done. Under his helmet, John was shocked at this sight, seeing Joan being pushed back by someone like that, and in that condition no less. Joan stood up, bleeding from her mouth, spit out blood as she didn't appear fazed by it like John was. "Is that a-...?" Taking a step forward, Joan limped, her vision became blurry, could that punch and really caused this much damage to her? "No...it can't...how could he put me...in such a condition...?" Joan thought to herself, beginning to feel the aftermath the punch caused her, and beginning to feel...overwhelmed? No, she handled worse than this. A stab to the chest, a deep scar on her back was left from when she fought when she was younger, so how? How did a mere punch...? "Now...you..." Amon said, turning towards John, and walked towards him, but he himself, began limping. The damage he recieved was indeed severe "Damn...!" Amon continued to walk, or rather limp, towards John, clenching his hand into a fist. "...You can't win this. You will die even if you beat us. You're wounds are too severe, and you have no one to hea-..." "Shut up...I don't wanna hear it" Amon cut off John, as he continued towards John "I will either kill you, or send you off...it doesn't matter what happens to me. I will not lose everything I have twice..." Amon declared, teleporting infront of John, delivering yet another punch "I am stronger than I was before!" His fist contacted with John, creating yet another powerful shockwave, yet, John didn't budge, he grabbed Amon's fist, beginning to crush and twist it. "It seems you can't do that fancy punch twice..." John said, as Amon's fist knuckles began to crack, and not in a good way "But I've wasted too much time" John said, as he lifted Amon, his gaunltet's claws gripping into Amon's flesh, as he threw him through the barrier, and walked towards it. "Look. This is what you tried to pointlessly protect!" John delcared, touching the barrier, as it crumbled down and vanished into nothingness. "NO!" Amon shouted, trying to stand up, as John stepped on his head, crashing it into the ground. "Joan...you may" John said, giving permission to Joan, who was still where she was sent by Amon's punch, unsheathing her sword as she gathered dark energy, releasing yet another dark energy slash, cutting the hotel even more, causing more of it to crumble. "Stop it! Don't!" Amon tried to get up, but his wounds were too severe, and John was stepping on his head, which further made it difficult. He was bleeding from his chest and stomach, he could taste his blood no matter what he did, he...was powerless...powerless like he was back then. John walked towards the hotel, kicking the door open, seeing Nyx shielding Lily, as Jack nonchalantly sat in the sofa, doing nothing. "Come with me now" John said, as Nyx summoned her shadows towards John, yet the moment they contacted him, they vanished. "Hmph" John walked towards Nyx, however, Amon quickly teleported infront of him, delivering another punch, yet he completely missed, and John didn't even need to move, his condition was even worse than he thought, as John kneed him in the stomach, and threw him into several furniture, the broken wood piercing into his flesh. "Papa! No! Don't hurt him, please!" Lily shouted, crying as she saw her father be beat up so brutally, yet Nyx stayed put, shielding Lily with her body. "Out of the way, and none dies" John said, his tone threatening. "...No.." Nyx's tone was shaking, yet she continued. "Are you certain?" John asked. "....Yes" In that instant, John smacked Nyx into the other side of the room, grabbing Lily by her head and carrying her over her shoulder as she struggled to break free. "No! Let me go! Papa! Nyx! Jack!" Jack almost flinched upon hearing her name, but did nothing as Lily pleaded for help. John walked outside, as Joan was already waiting for him "Come on....we took too long" Joan said, sounding irritated. "No!" A bark was heard, as the two knights turned to see Noma, the small wolf cub, growl at the two "You will not take my master away! She is MY property! You have no right to touch her!" Noma boasted proudly, yet all the knights heard were barking, as he charged at them. "Tsk, annoying" Joan said, nochalantly kicking Noma away. The kick was enough to render him unable to stand again. "NOMA!" Lily shouted towards her pet, as she managed to released herself from John's grip, believing she didn't need much force to apprehend, as she ran to her pup, before Joan grabbed her, and locked her between her arms. "Give it up, girly. There's no one to save you" Joan said, her tone sounding much crueler than before. "No! Let me go!" Lily said, biting Joan's gauntlet finger, at first, doing nothing, however, as a small crack was heard, Joan quickly flinched, hitting Lily across the head and knocking her out. "What the hell?!" John shouted at Joan "What was that for?!" He clearly wasn't pleased. "Shut up. You maimed her father infront of her, you're not any better...she's the council property now. Remember that. Not a girl, but a weapon" Joan said, looking at her bit finger, seeing it was cracked "....How?". Joan carried Lily on her shoulders, as the two knights began walking away. "Stop...please...!" Amon was trying to get up, but his wounds didn't allow such movement "Don't...take..." He coughed blood on the ground, clenching his hand into a fist and crying because of his weakness "Don't...giv''e me more reasons...to kill you all" Amon thought to himself, losing consciousness. This Means War A while has passed, Amon suddenly woke up, as he stood up, but felt the massive pain strike his body "Ugh..! Lily!" The first thing to come to his mind was his daughter "Lily! Are you he-...?" "They took her..." Nyx said, curled up in a corner, appearing depressed "They took her, and I couldn't do a thing to save her..." Nyx's forehead was bleeding heavily, most likely from John's strike. "....Dammit!" Amon then walked outside, as Nyx soon followed. "Amon! What are you doing?!" Nyx called for Amon, stopping him as he turned around. "I'm going to get Lily! I overheard them mentioning the council, that's where she should be!" Amon declared, clearly, he won't give up on his daughter so easily. "What?! Are you insane?! Look at you! You'll die!" Nyx said to Amon, trying to stop him from getting himself killed. "Doesn't matter! One arm, two arms or no arms! No one is going to take her away from me! No one is going to ruin my happiness again! And NO ONE is going to stop me!' Be it the council itself or you!" Amon shouted, silencing Nyx, who was both shocked and terrified of his resolve. "B-...But what good is it for you to be happy...if you're dead...?" Nyx asked Amon, as he appeared to calm down. "She's right, y'know" Jack said, still sitting on the sofa from earlier in the morning "If you go there, you'll die for nothing" Amon kept quiet, walking towards Jack "It's best to heal first, or wait for Lamia then g-..." "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Amon said, cutting off Jack. "My name is Jac-.." "Not. That." Amon cut her off again, clearly, he was displeased "Who...the fuck do you think are...? Telling me not to go after her...when you didn't even bother to lift a finger or even look at her." He remembered, how Lily was crying out, begging, yet Jack, who was perfectly fine, did nothing. "That is not my job. My job is to deliver the message to La-..." Suddenly, Amon grabbed Jack by the lab coat's collar, pulling her towards him. "The hell with your job! Why do you think anyone would listen to you now?! Why Lamia would?! After not even bothering to help?!" Amon shouted at Jack, who was unfazed by all of this "You're just lucky I'm too angry at them to concern myself with you...otherwise I would've killed you by now" Amon said, his tone making Nyx feel a chill down her spine. "....Killing me would be impossible for you. Even if you were healthy" Jack replied, to which Amon released her, he couldn't bother with her, he had a more important matter at hand. "A-...Amon...what are we going to do...?" Nyx asked Amon, terrified of him after seeing this side of him. "...War...this is a declaration of war...when Lamia gets back...we're going to war against the council..." Amon declared, sounding determined "I will get her back, even if it killed me, even if I have to go through mountains of blood to achieve it." Amon clenched his hand into a fist, trying to calm himself "....Even if I have to become a Demon to this world, I will get her back'''". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline